


Always and Forever

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Death, F/M, Fluff, Hybrids, Lust, Sad, Transformation, Trust, Vampires, Wolf Pack, compassion - Freeform, respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: Amelia, Rosie and Mia all have a secret to keep. Little do they know that when the secret was about to come out faster than they planned on it. Mia was the secret keeper yet to trigger the curse for herself. What happens when the girls fun into the oldest group of vampires cross there paths.





	1. A Night After

Rosie and Amelia do one thing every full moon that they could not control. They shifted. Which means they triggered the curse at one point or another. That meant they had killed one person if it was an accident or if it was on purpose maybe one day they will tell us but till then all you need to know is they shift. It was painful and they did not enjoy it.

 

Mia had yet to trigger that curse that was bestowed upon their family, somehow like her sisters she hadn’t hurt someone beyond to the fact they could not heal. 

 

Where the girls lived in new Orleans it was run by vampires. Wolfs were not allowed out of the woods, if they were caught there was a big chance that the girls could be killed just on site. it was not a time to be a wolf in a city run by vampires.

There were rumors that the oldest vampires in the world were actually looking to take the city back. At one point in time the ran the city, they owned the city and everyone knew there names. 

 

The night before the two girls shifted. They roamed the woods, the next morning Amelia had clothes laying out for them as well as had some good made whenever they were ready to come in after they got cleaned up.

 

Mia was in the kitchen Making the two some eggs. She turned around and saw a man standing in the little cabin on the lake. 

 

“and who might you be?” Mia asked as she turned off the stove since her eggs were finished 

 

“Elijah Mickelson” The man standing in the kitchen said back to her 

 

“okay so you're an original and what can i help you with?” Mia asked back to him 

 

Elijah got distracted for a few second studying the girl infant of him. She had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair which was pulled up into a messy bun as she cooked a meal for her sisters. He knew what they were. He knew that last night was a full moon “yes” He replied “im looking for the crescent pack, they are known to live around here in the bayou” Elijah said back to her as he looked around as the other two girls started to put the clothes laid out for them on outside

 

Mia watched him closely “yeah. They do. Should have come last night. They are only human on one night of the month. Some witch cursed them years ago.” She replied “Me and my sisters live here and take care of everything for them so the one night a year they have, They can have together”In that moment the man disappeared as the other two girls walked into the small cabin that was not owned by anyone. Which is why a vampire could just walk in without being suffocated. 

 

Mia looked at the two girls that walked in “Well how was your night?” he looked at the girls who walked in. One with long black hair. Who’s name was Rosie. The other short dark red color to her hair. Her name was Amelia 

Rosie looked at her “Shitty i hate turning into a wolf every month. I need to get me one of those moon rings” she stated out loud and sat down at the island sitting there.

Amelia sat down “thank god you make food cause I'm always starving.. Being a wolf is hard ass work 

 

Mia laughed slightly and took a drink of her coffee ‘you wont believe who just like showed up here.”


	2. His Brother

Amelia and Rosie just looked at Mia “who? no one was here when we came in?” Rosie said out loud “you feeling all right?”

Mia ignored the last comment as she rolled her eyes “uh yeah I'm fine, It was one of the Mikaelsons if you are going to be snarky with me” she rolled her eyes “the tall dreamy one always in a suit” She said..

Amelia couldn’t help but let out a laugh “did you just say that one of the oldest vampires in history were dreamy? are you crazy, plus have you seen Klaus obviously he is the dreamy one” she said as she finished her eggs.

Rosie shook her head “now i think you have both lost it, well you two day dream over the most deadly people to walk the earth.. Im gonna go shower before Ameila uses up the hot water like always..” She said as she left her plate for one of the two to clean up.

 

Mia picked up her plate from where Rosie left and then went and started to clean up the plates and the dishes for the breakfast that she just made.

 

Amelia looked at Mia “i don’t use all the hot water do i?” she wondered Mia laughed “yeah you kinda do, go wash up you can come into town into town with me we need to talk to the witches about herbs and stuff which might be able to help the Crescent pack” she said back to Amelia 

 

“okay fine, we should see if Rosie needs anything in town. Actually we should wait for her.. You know she likes that witch guy kaleb” she smirked at her sister as she went over to the kitchen sink and washed up her face and the dirt off herself as Rosie came out of the bathroom.

 

Amelia looked at her “finally im gonna shower quick we are going into town if you wanna come I guess Mia is out of herbs trying to be a witch” She said sparkly like and sprinted toward the bathroom

 

Mia smirked “yeah and you can see Kaleb.. OOOOO” None of the girls actually knew that he was actually Kol Mikaelson. 

Rosie looked at Mia “don’t make me hurt you or ill get you back as soon as we see that tall dreamy guy in a suit you seem to like” 

Mia couldn’t help but laugh “Shut up, go get dressed ill finish the dishes well we wait for Amelia to get out of the shower."

 

About 10 mins later all you could hear was a scream from the bathroom “DAMN IT ROSIE YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER!” 

Mia busted out laughing as she heard Rosie yell back “PAYBACK IS A BITCH”


	3. His Name is Kol?

The girls headed into town after They all got ready after the night that they had. They walked into there favorite little herb store which was run by the local witches.

 

When the girls came into town they had to be careful of exactly what they were wearing and what they looked like. They didn’t want to reveal any of there markings that they would be killed most likely on site by any vampire who happens to be roaming the french courter at the time. 

 

Once they walked in. Mia saw the guy she spoke with earlier the call one in a suit talking to one of the witches that were in the store. The one that Rosie liked. The only thing the girls could hear was “No Elijah im not helping Klaus and his crazy scheme to try and create more hybrids, and i don’t want to be back in my normal meat suit is. I enjoy being a witch” 

Elijah turned around as he heard the girls walk in and looked at his brother “kol when you change your mind, you know where to find me” he stated as he walked past Mia and the other 2 girls who were right behind her. 

 

Mia looked at Rosie “oh my god Kaleb is Kol Mikaelson” she said in a hushed tone looking at her sister “guess im not the only one who likes a Mikaelson” 

Rosie couldn’t help but turn a light shade of red as she walked past them to go talk to Kaleb “why did that guy in a suit call you Kol? i thought your name was Kaleb?” she asked out right 

Mia looked at Ameila “maybe we should uh go outside for a few?” Amelia nodded as the two headed outside. 

Kaleb watched them walk out “okay i didn’t want to tell you because you are not going to look at me the same. My crazy mother brought me back to life, instead of putting me in my vampire body she put me in this. He is a Witch and is who i was originally suppose to be.” 

Rosie looked at him “why wouldn’t you tell me? You know im a wolf, and your Vampire brothers would kill me and my sisters!” She said basically yelling at him.

Kol looked at her “you know i would never let that happen. I care to much about you and i know how much you care about your sisters.. Plus they are not the ones you ned to be afraid of. Its Marcel and their gang.. Klaus is trying to take power back, over the city and be its "king" again or so he calls it. im not sure im pretty sure he has lost it.. ” 

“whatever Kaleb or Kol or whatever your name is.” she rolled her eyes “Just. you didn’t have to lie to me about it. About who you are.. or the fact that your brother is the evil of all evil and would wanna turn me and my sister into a vampire!” she said frustrated.

Kaleb looked at her “look i am sorry.. i really am. I wont let my Brother hurt you. Or Amelia, We might be able to help you.. with that whole turning thing, i mean if you wanted?” he shrugged "Im sure my brothers could find the few things that i need for that. They are useful in that way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sometimes Kol might be Kol or Kaleb depending on what i wanna type.. :) Deal with it.. Kay thanks for reading byeee


	4. HyBrids

Elijah must have got back to the compound and Klaus didn’t like the answer that was given about Kol. He stormed back to the herb shop just as the girls were getting what they needed to and left

Kalus stormed in and ran exactly into Amelia 

“Watch where the hell you are going” Ameila said back to him having no idea who he was. She got up off the ground and looked at this dick infant of her 

 

Klaus being who he was could sense who other people wolf “or little wolf you can move out of the way” he stated and moved around her “BROTHER!” He screamed “DOES ALWAYS AND FOREVER MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?”

 

Kol walked out from behind the desk where he was looking for something “Klaus Can you calm down i don’t want to help you kill people. or whatever your plan is, i have my own plans you know brother!”

Mia and Amelia along with Rosie walked out of the store “well we thought we had issues.. Those guys got a lot going on” Mia said “i think we need to go home and talk and discuss if they ever need a wolves help.. If we should help them.. I mean you guys.. since im uh not a wolf” she shrugged as she walked back with them 

Klaus after a few more moments of arguing with his brother, did his super speed running and ran out and stopped in front of the girls 

 

Amelia raised her eyebrow “and the dick is back, what do you want?” she asked annoyed 

 

“Nothing just to know if any of you little wolves thought about wanting to live forever” he smirked , knowing just how to get back at his brother for telling him no.

Rosie looked at him “what is this guys problem? No we are perfectly happy being who we are, Thank you” she said as she tried to walk around him 

“ah but you with the long black hair are the one that im most interested in” he said to her before he grabbed her quickly and sped off Before Ameila and Mia could do anything the two were gone 

“what the actual hell..” Amelia said as he looked at Mia “we gotta go talk to his brother now or something..Rosie just got kidnapped, by the Deadliest Vampire wolf person in history” 

One thing about Mia is because she hasn’t triggered the curse yet she had a harder time controlling her anger. She handed Amelia the bags she had in her hand and stormed back into the store that Kol was still at sorting the Herbs

 

“KOL! OR KALEB OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS” She screamed and walked over to him and pinned him against the wall “your crazy ass brother just took my sister and i demand to know where she is at!”


	5. Rosie For Kaleb

Klaus took rosie back to the compound being an idiot for just taking people

Being pinned against the wall he pulled out his phone and called Eljah mostly cause he was the one that could talk Klaus down from doing something stupid. 

 

“Kol what can i do for you today?” Elijah answered the phone

“well you can first off find Klaus apparently he kidnapped Rosie and im afraid her sister is going to kill me if i don’t get her back.. so no time to waste.” Kol said back to him 

“well what do you expect when you tell our brother no. He retaliates till he gets his way” Elijah responded “Rosie was the long black haired one right? or the one with short red hair?” He didn’t bother brining up the blonde he already knew her. he ran into her this morning.

 

“yeah the one with long black hair. The blonde haired Mia girl is pinning me against the wall so would you hurry up with that she is pissed” Kol reminded Elijah as he just stood there looking at Mia who was still holding him against the wall 

Amelia sighed and walked in right then “Mia let the poor guy go, We will get her back. Plus im sure he knows where they are, so if you kill him then guess what we will not find him.

Mia listened to Amelia as she was the smart one and dropped him “take me to him now” she demanded.” she was a feisty little anger management less wolf, who had yet to trigger the curse . 

Elijah showed up as Kol was rubbing his throat and hung up the phone “Hello again” he stated “ill take you to my brother, Kol brother come alone” he stated as he started to walk out of the store again. The group followed up down the streets of the french quarter till they came to the Mikaelson compound Elijah walked in first “Klaus, Bring that poor girl down here now”. All of a sudden Klaus appeared, Rosie beside him with some blood on the side of her face which means that if he were to kill him she would become a hybrid “brother don’t do anything stupid” Elijah tried to calm him down “kol is here”


	6. No DON'T

Kol looked at him “Niklaus don’t hurt her. Please, ill help you and with your plan but please don’t hurt her” 

 

Klaus smirked at him “i can tell you care about her a lot” he shrugged “i need you to give me your word you will not back down on us."

Kol was of course lying and his family knew that, Kalus in particular knows when his brothers and sisters were lying “of course ill help you. Of course ill do anything you ask” he said taking a step forward toward his brother. 

Rosie was physically upset she wanted nothing to be a vampire, she didn’t want any of it she enjoyed being a wolf, you could see the tears running down her face “please don’t i don’t want this.." she whimpered as she knew it wasn't going to do much good but she hopped that this man had some sort of heart. She was wrong

Klaus shrugged and snapped Rosies neck right in half “ah there we go, thats better she will be much better now she talks to much” 

In the moments he did it. You could see Amelia run toward him and yelled “NO DON’T” trying to stop him from doing it. She was to late. she went and knelt down by her sister. 

 

Mia wasn’t so Calm. The second she saw her sister Fall she went and charged the guy in front of him with tears filling her eyes “YOU ARE A MONSTER!” she said and started to like beating him. of course it didn’t affect him. he let it go for a few moments before Elijah pulled her off of him. “how could you take someones choice away from her” she said trying to fight Elijah off of her. The anger that she felt was so bad. She stormed out. Mia found herself a local bar and sat down trying to calm herself down. She ordered a tall strong drink and drank it fast 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter.


	7. Oh God, What Did I Do?

Mia was so angry she didn’t want to feel it. Her sister was going to be a blood hungry monster. She didn’t know how to adjust to her feelings. 

 

She was angry. She was mad. She was infuriated. She just wanted to hurt him. She didn’t know how to hurt him. It didn’t take long for her to be drunk. As soon as she couldn’t feel anymore she walked out of the bar. She looked around. She saw a guy coming at her. She couldn’t quite tell who it was. She could feel the guy try and take advantage of her. Before she could even say untying this guy had her pinned to a wall. 

 

Said guy tried to Rape her. Tried to force themselves upon her. She was drunk in the middle of day and didn’t feel anything. That was the last thing she wanted. She pushed the guy off of her. He came back even harder this time. she had no choice but to fight back. The next thing that happened was something that she didn’t expect to happen.

 

Her anger got the best of her. She started to hit the guy. She hit him over and over again. She ended up covered in blood. She knocked the guy out in a dark alley. She couldn’t in that moment. She was drunk covered in blood and collapsed on the ground next to the body.

 

Elijah was out trying to find her considering the fact her sister just woke up. He walked around the french quarter till he smelled blood. He walked down the alley way till he saw a body, and the blonde haired girl sitting there covered in blood. 

She looked up in the guy in a suit standing in front of her “oh god, what did i do” she said back to him as she was shaking looking at her hands covered in blood. 


	8. She's Awake?

Elijah squatted down across from her “come on your sister is awake ill take care of the body lets get you cleaned up” he said as he held his hand out to her

 

“i killed someone.. i triggered the curse. i can’t trigger the curse. i can’t” Mia couldn’t help but look down at the body, which was bloody looking up at her.she completely missed the thing about her sister being awake.

“Stop” he said as he reached down and closed the dead bodies eyes. and moved her face so she was looking at him “im sure you had a good reason” he said as he walked around the body and picked her up. 

Mia was so in shock she couldn’t move. She felt herself being picked up. She looked up at him from where she was being held bridal style “why are you here?”

 

“to find you. Lets get you cleaned up” He stated simply as he vampire speeded back to the compound and put her in the shower. With her clothes on as he didn’t want to be rude and undress her, or make her feel uncomfortable “ill grab you some clothes.. Get cleaned up"

 

Mia listened to the voice of the guy in the suit. She couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her face. She sat under the water for minutes what felt like a life time. She let the warm water run over her. she was still dressed, when he came back into the bathroom.

 

Elijah sighed as he looked at this beautiful girl who was so heart broken, he just wanted to comfort her. he took off his shoes and got into the shower with her, stood her up and grabbed some of the soap and started to wash some of the blood off her face as the water drenched him as well, and his suit. “its going to be okay”

“you can’t know that. that man could have had a family, children.” she replied as she wiped her face smearing her mascara down her face. “he tried to rape me” she said “ i was so mad.. i took it out on him”

Elijah got the blood off her and the black mascara in which she smeared across her face “it was self defense he deserved it” 

Mia looked at him “your all wet in your expensive looking suit” she said back to him listening to exactly he said that it was self defense even tho he had no idea what actually happened. She was just trying to convince herself of that. 

Elijah laughed slightly “uh its okay, since your out of that some sort of trance. your sister is awake.. and was wondering where you were”

“She’s awake?” she asked and quickly got the soap off her as she got out of the shower “uh towel?” she wondered as she pulled off her wet t-shirt and tossed it in the sink leaving her just in her soaking wet tank top. 

Elijah took off his jacket and putting it with her shirt and handed her a towel. “There are some clothes in my rom on the bed. Just bring your clothes back here, and ill take care of them” he stated to her “its going to be okay Mia” He said reassuring her before he sped off to change himself. Just leaving her there in order to change. 

Mia took a few deep breaths as she walked into his bedroom and looked around and changed her clothes into the dry ones that were there. Which were slightly to big on her since his sister happened to be slightly taller than she was. She brought her wet clothes back into the bathroom before she walked out and then found her way to the stairs. She took a few deep breaths as she headed down the stairs to where her sisters were, as well as Kol, and Elijah were standing. 


	9. Everything Hurts

Mia after seeing her sister quickly ran down the stairs to her sister and quickly embraced her in a hug.

 

“weren’t you wearing different clothes earlier?” Amelia asked her sister as she just looked at her confused

 

“uh yeah but its a long story ill have to tell you about it later” she said simply and glanced at Elijah and then looked at Rosie “uh how are you feeling?“

Everything works. I feel like my entire body is on fire.. All my sense are like super Heightened, and i have this hunger that i don’t know if i can control but i don’t want to be a vampire, i don’t think i want to feed, or finish the change or whatever” Rosie said honestly to her sisters

 

Kol walked over to them “you have to. i don’t think your sisters and i want to loose you.. i can make you a daylight ring, I'm sure Elijah would teach you how to control some stuff, right brother” Elijah nodded slowly nodded in agreement Without saying anything.

Amelia looked at Kol “its her choice. if we have to come to accept her choice then we will.. but we have time

Klaus walked down “she has to drink this, or she will die within the next 24 hours” he said simply walking down with a vile of blood that would make sure she completes the change.

“why the hell are you down here? Just go away. You made this happen. If you don’t get out i swear to god” Amelia growled at him as she walked toward him 

Klaus couldn’t help but smirk at the feisty short red headed girl in front of her “don’t worry little wolf i just wanna make sure my newest solider made the turn” He closed the distance as he walked over to Rosie and forced her mouth open poring it down her throat

“WHAT ARE YOU” Amelia ran over and tried to stop him gripping his arm trying to get him to stop. But it was to late.

Rosies eyes turned bloodshot as the vains beneath her eyes turned black and her fangs grew in as she screamed in pain since it hurt. She could feel the tears running down her face “why” she cried to Kol. 

Kol quickly ran over to her and gripped onto her “Its going to be okay” he said holding onto as she screamed. 

“You ruined my life” Rosie said to Klaus. “No one will ever love you! You are a monster” She cried. She didn’t want to live forever. She just wanted to be with her family.

 

Amelia was now pissed. She wasn’t one to get mad easily but this man just took her sisters life away from her. She could control it. She grabbed a chair and pulled the leg off and stabbed him with it. The hatred in her grew. She stabbed him since Klaus was distracted watching his newest puppet change

“oh little wolf you shouldn’t have done that” Klaus echoed as he pulled it out the stick of wood out of his chest “im gonna let this one pass this one time or id break your neck to” He simply said

“brother why don’t you leave the poor girls alone and go else where” Elijah said as he walked over to his brother and walked him out of the room “i think you should visit Marcel” He suggested 


	10. Daylight Ring

Kol sighed as he walked into the parlor of the house where all the magic stuff was. He knew he had to make her a day ring he wasn’t going to let Rosie just wonder around at night. He wanted to make sure that she could live the rest of her life, the way she wanted to live her life, even if she would live forever. “come on” he held her and and took her to the room to create her something for daylight

 

—-

Meanwhile back in the open area Amelia was just fuming “i got to get out of here. ill be at home. Bring Rosie when Kol or Kaleb or whatever his name is, is done creating that thing” Mia nodded as she sat in one of the chairs “okay ill see you at home.”

——

 

Kol sat Rosie down in a chair “is there a ring, or bracelet that you love, or a Necklace or something that you wouldn’t mind wearing the rest of your life?” Kol wondered.

Rosie nodded as she took the necklace off her neck “this was our grandma’s” she handed it to him as she wiped her eyes “sorry i don't’ mean to cry I'm just so over whelmed right now” 

Kol nodded “its okay i understand, its part of the transition, all of your emotions are heightened. It's something that you will be able to control with time. Ill switch back to my vampire body.. and ill be there for you every step of the way” 

Rosie shook her head “no you really love being a witch.. i couldn’t ask you to change into a body you don’t want to be in” she said as she watched him 

 

“but i will, for you i will do anything you need me to do” kol responded as he flipped though a book “ah here we are” he said as he grabbed the things he needed and said the spell needed to create a day light device. After it was all done and the whole floating thing in the air he caught it and handed it back to her “let me put it on you” Kol walked over to behind her. 

Rosie moved her long black hair out of the way as he clasped it back round her neck “i don’t know how to thank you for just doing this” She said as she sniffled slightly “not to sound rude but i just wanna go home” 

Kol nodded “no problem i think Mia is still here, ill give you a little bit and send her up. Just a few moments okay?” He said to her as he kissed the top of her head

“Thank you" Rosie said as she pulled her knees up to her chest and putting her head on his knees and took a few moment to herself and really just needed to come to terms with the decision that was made for her. There wasn't really much that she could do now to change what exactly just happened to her.


	11. You Okay?

Mia was seated at the table all by herself. All that kept happening was the moment she killed the moment over and over in her head. She was completely sober by now so remembering it over and over again. Till a voice jumped her out of her trance

“repeating it in your head is not going to make any difference to what happened” Elijah said as he walked over to her with the clothes that he had washed for her and set them down

“and how do you know that?” Mia asked him as she looked at the clothes 

 

“I can take the memory if you want me too” Elijah offered to her 

 

“so i can just turn into a wolf every month knowing i killed someone but not know who or how.. Thank you but im gonna pass” mia sighed heavily “im going to go change.. where is the bathroom?” She wondered

 

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her and studied her softly “down the hallway to the right” he said simply 

 

“If Rosie needs me.. uh come get me?” Mia asked politely, Elijah nodded in agreement Mia walked away and changed into her original clothes, folded the borrowed ones and then brought them back to him as Kol walked down the stairs 

 

“Is Freya around?” Kol asked Elijah as he gave them a look for why Mia was handing Clothes to Elijah “i need her to prepare my vampire body, and do the spell” 

Mia raised her eyebrows “im gonna go check on my sister” she said as she walked past the two of them and up the stairs “Rosie?” she wondered and knocked on the door besides peaking her head in “you okay?” she wondered “Amelia went home she was going to rip That Klaus assholes throat”

 

“yes please i wanna go home. i can’t be in that mans house anymore” Rosie said as she got up “i swear if i ever see him again im going to figure out a way to kill the un-killable” 

Mia smirked “lets get home” Mia pointed to her ears cause vampires could hear everything


	12. Ameila We need you

The girls head home once the suns tarts to set because Rosie wasn’t exactly ready to test this whole witch sunlight right thing. She trusted Kol but it was her first day as a vampire and it wasn’t exactly off to a good start. Once they girls got home and got back to the comfort of their own home where Amelia was. 

Mia sat down on the couch “so i have a plan” she said looking at her sisters.

“and what would that be?” Rosie asked “you said that but it still doesn’t have like any details"

“well Klaus has a thing for Amelia, i know I'm not the only one that noticed that. but anyways. she gets close to him. Gives us some time to find the one thing that can kill an original. Then when he least expects it.. then Boom” Mia nodded “asshole out”

 

Amelia looked at her sister “are you crazy, you want me to get close to a crazy person?, Yeah sorry to burst your little plan but its not happening!”

“oh come on, you just have to pretend you don’t actually have to do it.. he is obviously infatuated by you” Mia responded “plus don’t you wanna get pay back for him killing our sister?” she wondered

 

Amelia sighed heavily “yes.. but there has got to be another way to do it..”

Rosie shook her head “i think she is right. right now there is no other way for us to get close to the family, well specifically Klaus. i mean if we are being honest he is an asshole and deserves it” 

“okay so are we all in agreement then? Amelia gets close to Klaus, Rosie hangs out with Kol see if we can figure out what kills them.. and i try and do the same thing with Elijah, and whoever finds out first then we get to figure out what kills them. then we find that and kill them?” Mia nodded and looks at her sisters 

“i mean maybe not Kol, cause have you see him. he is adorable” Rosie replied “plus spending the rest of my life with someone i mean someone i can actually care about sounds right, since im gonna like live forever”


	13. A word Kept

Elijah made a promise to Kol that he would help Rosie though the change of becoming a vampire. Teaching her everything that she needed to know, Starting with the control aspect of wanting the blood. There is one thing that he wanted to do before he did that. 

He got their well everyone was still asleep. He wasn’t much for sleeping as Vampires didn’t really need to. He figured if there was anyone awake it would be Rosie Considering the just change situation.

To His surprised she was not or at least not in the main living area. He walked into the house and walked into Mia’s room. After yesterday and the fact she got drunk he figured considering she was still human she would have a hang over. He Left a note that simply said, “feel better. If you need anything Call” with his phone number attached. He left a bottle of water and some aspirin if she needed. Using his super speed he left without being noticed. 

A few hours later he came back he could hear movement in the house this time. He came up and knocked on the door instead of just walking in that time.

“Would someone please get the door, it's so loud” He could hear Mia yell. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he could hear the pillow go over her head.

 

Amelia walked over to the door “oh hey, uh Mia is still asleep, if you are here for her..” She said simply “but come on in”

 

“actually im here for Rosie, im keeping my word” Elijah replied as Rosie walked out of her room “are you ready to learn control today?” 

Rosie nodded “yeah id rather not kill a bunch of people so that would be good to learn” She shrugged 

 

Mia walked out of her room in just a tank top and shorts and looked at her sisters and then Elijah. “do you guys have to talk so loud. Some of us have a hang over” she said before she walked back into her room and slammed the door.

“yeah she isn’t a morning person” Amelia said back to him with a slight laugh “Actually she has been acting kinda weird since yesterday any ways” 

 

Rosie nodded “actually yeah you are right.. well we will have to talk about that later. Don’t you have something to do?” Rosie wondered looking at Amelia “Leave Mia to wake up in a better mood” 

Amelia nodded “actually i do thanks for the reminder, ill be back later sis” 

Rosie turned and looked at Elijah “uh yes im ready lets go, before Mia ripes both our heads off”

“good Plan” He said as he exited the Cabin in which the girls lived. 


	14. Control

Elijah walked out into the open field which wasn’t to far from the cabin “the main part of control is being able to walk away when the list for blood is to much, Being fed enough that you can walk away” Elijah stated simply. He disappeared for a few moments and found a random human and cut their hand.

The moment that Rosie smelled the blood the urge took over to rip this persons neck off and drain every last peck of blood in their body. She charged at the person but Elijah stopped her.

“You can drink but you need to control how much you are taking out of a human, Which i guess takes time but you don’t want to take more than you need.” he said as he let her go.

Rosie took the persons hand and stuck her teeth into it as she drank. She felt the warmth of the blood slide down her throat. Once she felt her hunger satisfy she pulled away. Elijah gave the girl his blood to heal the cut on her hand that he had made. He also compelled the girl to forget.

“do you have to drink blood from humans to survive?” Rosie wondered looking at him

“No, most vampires do, but ive seen some in my time that actually prefer the animal diet, it makes you weaker so i would not recommend it” Elijah responds honestly back to her

“Good because i can’t kill poor little innocent animals.. Now humans on the other hand i can’t stand” Rosie said honestly

“Not killing people is all about the control of how much blood, healing them with yours then letting them go after being compelled to forget” Elijah shrugged “ill tech you how to compel someone tomorrow. Its basically just transferring your will to someone by looking them in the eyes.” 

“good to know” Rosie nodded “Does it have to be fresh blood?” She wondered

Elijah shook his head “no it can be blood from a bag from like donations or that” 


	15. Klaus

Amelia walked into the town as she enjoyed to walk, the quiet the thinking. She walked to the compound from which she left yesterday.

Just as she walked into the compound Klaus walked down the stairs “uh Little wolf, come to try and kill me?” He wondered as he smirked at her

“Nope, I had a question for you” Amelia Said simply

“okay ask away, but i need your help in return, i need a wolf” Klaus responded

Amelia nodded “okay, uh i guess? as long as it doesn’t involve killing anyone, i don’t particularly enjoy that”

 

“oh little wolf, don’t worry about it.. Ill take care of all the bloodspilling ” Klaus responded as he walked out of the compound “its now or never”

Amelia knew that she needed to gain his trust to worm her way into this life and then do whatever. She of course found the man attractive. She wouldn’t mind jumping his bones “okay fine lets go” 

 

Klaus walked backwards out of the compound as she followed him “after this ill buy you a drink and let you ask your question” 

 

Amelia nodded “fine just stop talking and lets do this” She rolled her eyes as the pair walked the streets “so are you telling me what we are doing?” 

Klaus shook his head as they walked around the corner into the church “Don’t worry, just play along. Act tough” He walked up to the priest “i need you to deliver the message” 

Amelia was taken back by the fact he told her to act tough.

The priest looked at him “can’t you do your own dirty work Klaus” 

“no what fun would that be. I can’t compel you to do it. but if you don’t im going to kill your darling niece of yours” Klaus said to him “you see that one down there. i wouldn’t mess with her” 

Amelia Crossed her arms and listen to the man talk as the priest replied “okay fine what do you need?” 

Klaus smirked as he looked at Amelia and broke the priests neck. That being the message that he wasn’t messing around with Marcel and the witches. He knew that Marcel was hiding someone in the church but he was spelled not to be able to know about it. The church had a hidden basement that no matter what he tried he couldn’t find it. 

 

Amelia sighed and watched him “you really have a thing for breaking everyone’s neck don’t you?”

“I feel like its very poetic” Klaus said “alright i owe you a drink, that wasn’t so hard was it?” He wondered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't the best i just needed a way for them to bond


	16. A shot of Tequila

“yeah how about that drink” Amelia said as she walked out of the church not saying anything and back they way they came from and walked into the first bar that she stumbled upon 

Klaus followed her lead and then walked over to the bartender “your finest bottle of tequila” He smirked and handed the bartender like a 100 dollar bill. He reached behind the bar and grabbed a few glasses and some ice behind the bar and handed her one and filled up her glass 

“well seems you know your way around a bar” Amelia laughed slightly as she took a sip of her drink. She felt the burn run down her throat from the tequila.

Klaus sat down on the bar stool and looked at her “you had a question” He wondered

Amelia nodded “yeah but we can save that for later. Lets have some fun” she smirked as she finished her drink quickly as she stood up “Pool. Looser pays the bar tab at the end of the night”

Klaus laughed and finished his drink “don’t worry little wolf ill pay the bill tab but id like to see you beat me at pool” 

Amelia poured herself another drink from the bottle that was purchased, she took a drink and walked over to the pool table and racked up the balls “all right vampire break” she said as tossed a pool stick to him 

The two played pool and drank tequila till they were no longer sober. “lets go back to my place” Klaus said, i wanna show you something” 

Ameila nodded “you might need to carry me. The room is spinning” 

Klaus speed ran over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist “hold on” he smirked as he then used said speed and ran them back to his house.

“oh my god” she said as they stopped “that was” she wasn’t exactly sure what to say.

Klaus laughed “are you going to be sick?” he wondered as her face turned white. She nodded as he sped her upstairs to the bathroom so she could make it to the toilet. After she was done. he handed her a tooth brush so she could brush her teeth after throwing up. 

“okay what did you want to show me?” Amelia asked as she looked at him. 

 

Klaus took her hand and lead her into his studio “i wanted to show you this” Klaus replied “the first time that i saw you yesterday, i knew i needed to capture your beauty” he said out loud as he watched her reaction

Amelia looked at this painting of herself “wow, im not sure what to say” she said as she turned to him. 

Still being drunk she went for it. She crashed her lips to his.

Klaus returned said kiss as he picked her up, and slammed her against the wall. Things escalated quickly and all of a sudden there clothes were on the floor. Klaus ran them both to his room and then slammed the door shut as he laid her on the bed. 

With no hesitation Klaus made the moment they were having rougher. He didn’t force himself upon her. He knew that it was mutual as she would have stopped him if she didn’t want it. he took his member and slide it into her and then had rough and passionate night. 

 

After all that adult time was over. Amelia fell asleep next to him being now drunk and tired and spent the night in the compound.


	17. Dealing with Change

Well Amelia was getting close to Klaus and Rosie was learning how to control the blood lust.

Mia was at home feeling like she was hit by a truck. She felt sick. She felt like her entire body was on fire. She flew her blanket on the ground and changed out of the clothes she was already in and into her swimsuit. 

 

Considering the cabin was on the lake. Mia couldn’t take the heat any longer she felt her skin was on fire. She walked out of the cabin as she went and jumped into the lake. She still hadn’t seen the note that Elijah left, for her if she needed anything. 

Finally some relief Mia relaxed in the water as she felt her body decreasing in Temperature . About an hour later she heard some people walking up.

Mia swam over to the edge of the dock and pulled herself “oh Hey Rosie, how was your first day as a vampire lesson thing?” she wondered as she saw Elijah right behind her “Uh” she wasn’t expecting him to come back with her. 

“it was good, you need a towel?” Rosie asked her sister who was basically naked with a very reveling bikini on “seriously? do you know that there are like Leeches in that water.. maybe an alligator or two, you know we are not exactly supposed to swim in there” 

Elijah stood there as he watched Mia. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. The way her body shimmered wet with water, The Glow of her skin. Her hair slicked back wet. He bite the inside of his lip as he slide his hands into his pockets 

Mia just looked at Rosie as she stood there and looked down at what she was wearing “right yeah no I'm good. Wasn’t bitten by anything, that im going to be aware of ” she said as she picked up her towel and wrapped it around her body. 

Rosie shook his head “Elijah if you want to come in you are welcome to some tea or coffee or whatever” 

Elijah nodded “thank you Rosie, Mia, id like that” He walked behind Rosie into the cabin. 

 

Mia shook her head and grabbed her phone and headed back up to the house. “ill be in the shower” she said as she walked back into her room and grabbed some clothes and went and jumped in the shower 

She came out about 10 mins later with her hair wrapped in a towel as she walked over and sat next to the two who were talking “so what are we talking bout?” she wondered as she got herself some food .

 

Rosie looked at her “how weird you have been acting. to be honest.. anything you want to fill me in?” 

Mia shot a glance at Elijah like you didn’t tell her right sort of thing as he was the only one that knew she triggered the wolf side of her. Elijah gave her a small head shake as he said no. “nope, sister i like to swim, and i drank to much yesterday that is all” Mia shrugged “and im not a morning person id prefer not to be woken up”

Elijah looked at her “you know if you ever wanted to swim we have a pool, its in our house that it not to far from here, you are welcome to swim anytime” He thoughtfully added 

“You have two houses?” Rosie looked at him “wonder why Kol never told me that”

“Kol has been staying with the witches well he is in that Kaleb body. He should be within the next couple days back in the vampire body. At least freya was working on it last night” Elijah stated simply as he took a sip of his tea. 


	18. One two skip a few

It has been about a month since Amelia and Klaus slept together, a bout a month since Rosie became a vampire and it was the first month that Mia was making the transition.

The girls had been working together, Teaching Rosie to control the vampire things, but she was getting the hang and the control was the hardest part for her as of right now.

Mia still has yet to tell anyone that she had changed. That she had triggered the curse she knew it was only a matter of time before they figured it out. She tried to act as normal as possible. But she failed. The day of the full moon. she just blurted it out. And that was today 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sort.. not sorry just keep reading.


	19. The first time

It was the day mentioned the full moon. The first one Mia was going to change at. To say she was afraid was something to say the least. She knew the first time her sisters changed the pain was unbearable. That morning she got up as she was eating cereal she looked at both her sisters walk out. 

“oh by the way since im not going to be home tonight.. I triggered the curse last month” Mia said out Loud Amelia walked over to her sister “why didn’t you tell us sooner?!”

“seriously Mia. Thats a big deal you killed someone what did you do with the body” Rosie said angrily to her

“Elijah took care of it.. The day you got turned Rosie.. I left i got drunk.. Some guy tried to rape me. and i killed him. Elijah found me. He did something with the body you would have to talk to him about that.. and then made me clean up.. which is why the wardrobe change, mid day” Finally telling the story to his sister

“wow” Amelia said out loud “that makes sense as why you have been acting so weird” 

“and Why Elijah has been checking on you a lot recently, He likes you” Rosie said making a kissy face

“Uh no he doesn’t he just is worried because he found me after i killed someone” Mia shrugged and cleaned up her area

“i don’t have to change any more I'm excited about this aspect of it, dumb vampire thing” Rosie said “just be prepared that the first time feels like death” Rosie sighed warning her sister

Amelia nodded in agreement “ill be right there with you, so don’t worry okay?” Amelia said back to her sister “Welcome to the wolf club though.. At least Rosie can now make breakfast” she smiled 

“but issue.. isn’t a wolf bite like deadly to a vampire?” Mia asked out loud “shouldn’t she go to like stay with Kol for the night?” She asked looking at Rosie 

Rosie shook her head “actually i don’t think it effects a hybrid because we are already wolves” she shrugged as she took a bite of her apple 

Later that night Mia made her way into the forest to ensure that her family was safe. Mia had no idea how painful exactly changing for the first time was going to be. She felt like her entire body was falling apart, she also felt like she was being ripped from limb from limb and it felt like it lasted forever. 

The moments that she was as a wolf she felt like there was some sort of freeing aspect of it. When she changed her body was so tired from the hurt and the pain she fell asleep in the forest on the floor with some leaves covering her. Unknown to her someone had been following her when she changed back.


	20. What Happened?

Amelia actually enjoyed the changes she has been doing it for so long that it only hurt for a few moments as her body shifted. It also happened a lot faster for her. 

This night was different. The crescent pack shifted back into human for their night before the sun came up. The thing was, she didn’t turn. 

She didn’t know why. Though she did enjoy it considering the fact she did get to see some of her friends that she didn’t get to see unless they were wolves 90% of the time and they were always trying to fix or find a way to fix the curse that was brought upon them. 

 

Ameila Had been changing into a wolf monthly since she was about 16 years old. She was just starting to drive when it happened. A car switched into her lane and the guy ended up dead. No matter how it happened she spilled innocent blood it was something that she thought about daily.

After hanging out and having a drink she headed inside the house “Hey Rosie i think we have a problem?” 

“you are not a wolf yet?” Rosie asked looking at her “the moon is past its Apex”

“yeah thats exactly the problem i don’t know what is causing the stall in the change.. i mean im not complaining.. But if something is seriously wrong with me.. I promised Mia id be there for her first change back.. Now im not going to be able to find her. She has never roamed the woods like we have.” Amelia worried to her sister as she took a deep breath 

“we can call Elijah. to help us search for her in an hour or so, i mean im sure he would be willing to help. Im telling you he has a thing for her blonde haired blue eyed self” Rosie said with a slight smirk 

“Three people are better than one. Just make sure he doesn’t bring Klaus. He is still an ass and thats the last person im sure Mia would wanna see when she gets home” Amelia nodded as she grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink “oh my god what is the date today?”

Rosie looked down at her phone “the 20th why?”

“I'm Late. oh god” she said as she quickly ran into the bathroom “shit” she said as she checked her birth control “no no no this can’t be happening” Amelia said out loud

 

“their might be a pregnancy test under there, not sure how old but you should pee on it so we can get an idea” Rosie said as she helped 

Amelia look for it “Got it” she said as she kicked her sister out of the bathroom and peed on the stick and then walked out a few minutes later “its negative” she said as she sighed in relief “still don’t know why i didn’t change.. at least im not pregnant with Klaus kid” 

“YOU SLEPT WITH KLAUS?” Rosie like screamed at her sister “WE need a family meeting right now and enough with these secrets. Between you and Mia you are going to kill me.. and im already dead. Well undead.”


	21. Where Did she go?

A few hours after the crescent pack changed back into there Wolves forms they waited for Mia to wonder her way back home. It had been about an hour when they started to get worried

“ill call Elijah” Rosie said as she walked out of the cabin

“I'm headed north.” Amelia said “i have my phone call if you find her” 

 

Elijah wasn't playing any games. When he heard that Mia hadn’t come home. Elijah didn't know what could have happened. She lived in the Bayou her whole life and she should have been home by now. He feared the worst 

“no word yet” Rosie said to him “Amelia went north, im gonna head east if you wanna head West, we both have our phones if you find her. Meet back here in a few hours?” or once the forest is checked?” 

Elijah nodded as he sped off at vampire speed as he searched the forest. After coming back empty he headed back to the cabin “no one had any luck?” Elijah Asked as his phone rang. He put a finger to Rosie 

 

“Brother, Marcel took Mia” Kol say into the phone “He is trying to get some sort of upper hand on Klaus, using you to do so.. he must know you like the girl, he just showed up at the compound looking for you, i don't think he exactly said it but who else and he didn't say anything, but two and two together” 

Rosie used her ears to listen to the conversation “Im gonna kill him” Elijah looked at them “Marcel took her, for some sick game against Klaus. He must know something we are missing.” 

Amelia looked at Rosie and nodded “okay well what do we do.?”

“I'm gonna go get her back. Meet me at the compound in an hour” Elijah replied before he sped off again and went to Marcel.


	22. What do you want?

“oh look the Noble brother coming for his girl” Marcel smirked “exactly like i predicted” He sat on the couch and put his feet “You will get your little wolf back as soon as you convince Klaus to do something"

“of course you are going to use an innocent girl to manipulate me into making Klaus do something” Elijah sighed “what do you want?”

“do you know that Mia’s sister is pregnant with Klaus baby? All the witches have sensed it.” Marcel shrugged “thats the main reason i took her don’t think Klaus baby momma wants anything to happen to her sister, wanna keep her happy”

Elijah raised his eyebrow at him “and what are you talking about” he said simply he had no idea about any of this”

“Don’t act like you don’t know. Get Klaus and the rest of your family to leave New Orleans and i will give you the girl back” Marcel shrugged “its that easy” 

“and you think that my brother is going to care about leaving? Just because you take a girl thats sister is pregnant with his kid?” Elijah wonders out loud

“if anyone can persuade him to do it. Im sure you could, now id go now. The poor girl looks like she just turned for the first time and is in a lot of pain. and sore. wouldn’t want to her to sit tied up to long” Marcel shoos him out of his apartment

Klaus was at home as he painting in his studio “Brother” He smiled “Elijah what can i do for you today?”

“You know Amelia right? Marcel took her sister. Apparently she is pregnant with your child. not Mia, sorry Amelia” he said correcting himself 

Klaus laughed “thats not possible remember we are undead. we can’t reproduce” He shook his head “he is just trying to get under your skin” 

“she is important to me brother. I need your help to get her back” Elijah asked his brother “either way we owe it to her Family. You did kill her sister out of spite.” 

“If i do this we are even.” Klaus said as he looked at his brother “alright lets go teach marcel a lesson” Klaus replied as he put down his paint brush and the rest of his paints and looked at his brother as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.


	23. Marcellus

Elijah followed him down the stairs as he straightened his tie.

Rosie and Amelia walked into the house right as they got down the stairs. 

“did you find her?” Rosie asked as she ignored klaus. Girl was holding a grudge, who would blame her tho. He did kill her just to get back at his brother. 

Kol walked down after hearing her talk “oh my beautiful rosie, what do we owe the pleasure?” HE wondered being back in his normal body. 

“someone took my sister and these two were just off to go find her at least i hope?” Rosie replied looking at Elijah

“Oh little wolf. Its so good to see you again” Klaus said as he winked at Amelia

“shut up and go get my sister” she said as she walked past him and looked at rosie.

“Im coming with you” Rosie said as she took off her favorite sweatshirt so incase she needed to beat anyone it wouldn’t get bloody

“No love ill go you stay here with Amelia and we will be back as soon as we can” Kol responded to Rosies outburst to go. He kissed her head and looked at her brothers “if another one of their family dies ill kill you both myself” Being all protective and such. He knew that they couldn’t stand to loose another person they cared about.

The Mikaleson boys headed out of the compound as they head over across the river in the house marcel was living in.

Klaus walked in “Marcellus” he said loudly “It dirty of you to try and get my brother to do your dirty work. Give us the girl and we can have a chat. or we could do this the hard way. I have no problem killing all your guys” He said as he picked up a vase and looked at it, with a slight laugh.

Marcel walked out of a room that was right out of the main living room area where the bar is “uh Klaus my oldest friend. We need to have a chat and im happy to give you your brothers wolf back.”

“what would that be Marcellus?” He wondered as he put the vase down and did a speed run to grab one of Marcel minions and stuck his hand in the dudes chest “girl now and i wont kill everyone here” Kalus looked at him s the boy struggled to breath as Klaus squeezed 

“you don’t think that i will just make more vampires if you kill everyone here? you would think after 1000 years you would be smarter than that” Marcel said simply “leave new orleans. let me have my city back, run away with your pregnant wolf and never come back”

“Never. This was my city before it was yours.” Klaus said as he ripped the heart out of the boys chest and dropped it on the floor “anything else?” He asked as he nodded at Elijah and Kol to search the house.

Elijah and Kol nodded both back at Klaus as they ran out of the room and Kol searched the surrounding area’s and Elijah the rest of the physical place they were.

 

Klaus walked over to Marcel sticking his hand in his chest gripping his heart “i created you, don’t think that i can’t end you as well” 


	24. Sleep it off

Marcel shook his head “not so fast, my men will kill that girl if they don’t hear from me every few minutes” he said 

“Lucky for me i don’t really care about the girl” Klaus said as he gripped a his heart tighter and started to pull to rip out his heart.

Elijah Sped around the house till he found a well guarded room with 3 of marcels guys in there. He rolled up his sleeves and looked at them “Either you can let me in or we can do this the hard way”

One of Marcel’s minions lunged at Elijah and he pulled out the guys heart with ease. Elijah nodded “the hard way it is” before the other guy minions could get his hands on him he shoved both of his hands into each one of theres chest and ripped out there hearts.

Once killing all 3 of them he pulled out his pocket square and then cleaned off his hands and rolled down his sleeves as he pulled the lock off the door and opened it. “Mia” he said as he saw the girl curled in a ball on the floor.

Mia was in rough shape that one wrong move and that could be the end of her life.. He could smell the wolfsbane used on her. It was used to slow her healing and make her weaker. She was still naked from the transformation that she occurred for the first time last night.

Elijah rushed over to her side as he broke the chains that bonded her to the wall so she could not escape. He took his jacket off and put it on her body and picked her up. Carefully if not to hurt her even more. He reached for his phone and called both Kol and Klaus “i got her, headed home”

Elijah just did speed running back to the compound. Mia’s sister were still seated and pacing in the main corridor of the house.

The second Elijah walked into the compound Rosie and Amelia ran over to Elijah who was still carrying Mia who was still out. 

“oh my god is she okay?” Amelia quickly asked seeing that her sister was limp in Elijahs arms

“I believe she was weakened with Wolfsbane and then Marcellus minions most likely tortured her for fun” Elijah said “she will be fine within the next 24 hours with the healing and the wolfsbanes leaves her system" 

Rosie nodded “is there a way to do that quicker?” 

Elijah shook his head “from everything i know wolfsbane is like vervain but for werewolves, its just going to take time. Im going to go lay her in my bed if thats okay with you guys till she wakes up”

Rosie and Amelia both nodded 

Elijah disappeared upstairs and laid her down “don’t worry love, i wont let anything happen to you again” Elijah softly kissed her head as he covered her up with a blanket. Elijah then went to find his sister Freya “freya, sister if you will please spell my room so anyone that causes intent for harm into my room, just to protect her well she heals?”

Freya nodded “you found the girl you care so dearly about, Of course Elijah i will do that for you” She walked over to the door and said a little spell “all done” she said “if you excuse me now have a witch to track" Freya stated before she walked off with Rebekah as she needed to channel her to find said witch


	25. You have my word

Elijah wanted downstairs “she is still asleep but you guys are welcome to go up and lay with her, my room is upstairs to the left then a right then you are 3rd door” he said simply as he straighten out his sleeves. which were still rolled up from pulling peoples hearts out of there chest. 

 

Rosie didn’t even say anything back she quickly rushed up the stairs with Amelia behind her. 

Mia was laying in the center of the bed where she was left. Covered in a blanket. Both the girls climbed into the bed and laid down next to their sister.

 

“its going to be okay Mia” Rosie said “we are going to make sure that ass gets some payback” 

“what she said” Ameila said as she adjusted herself and laid her head on her sisters shoulder and listened to her breath.

A few hours later Amelia looked at Rosie since she still wasn’t awake “we should go home its getting late, and if we are being honest this is the safest place for her right now”

“as long as Klaus doesn’t kill her” Rosie said back in a snarky tone 

“he wont” Elijah said standing in the door way “i had Freya spell the room so anyone who intends to cause harm will not be able to enter, she will be fine here, you guys can go home ill make sure she is safe”

“if you do anything to hurt her , ill kill you” Rosie said as a threat Elijah walked in the room

“see i do not have an intent to harm her, i can promise you i will not let my brother anywhere near her. You have my word.”

“you better keep that word or ill help her kill you” Ameila said as she walked past him and gave him an evil eye as she walked out of the room.

“we will be back tomorrow Mia” Rosie said before she walked out behind Amelia.

Kol was standing downstairs having a drink “let me escort you girls home” He said simply as he smiled at Rosie “don’t worry okay she will be okay if know anything about Elijah he always keeps his word” Kol said as he walked out with the girls

“if not then loosing another sister because of someone in your family im gonna go around and find a way to kill all of you” Rosie said as she glared at kol. Rosie did have a crush on him but she loved her sister to much to let the crush get in the way of her life.

Kol walked both rosie and Amelia home. 

Once home the girls walked in Amelia laid herself on the love seat in the den “im so tired” She said as she put a pillow over her face and yawned 

“Its been a long day” Rosie sighed as she sat down on the couch and laid her head back “ever since we met the Kol or Kaleb or whatever his face was i got our family into a lot of issue” 

 

Amelia shook her head “its not your fault, i think having a feeling we would have gotten roped into the crazy either way” she sighed “plus Elijah looks like he loves our sister so i feel like since that happened so quickly he will keep his word and protect her”

“he better hope so” Rosie said out loud as she closed her eyes.


	26. Woah

Mia was out for the better part of the night. When she woke up she could feel that she was really weak, She looked around not knowing where she was. She was concerned. She shifted in this giant bed she was laying in. She looked down at what she was wearing.

“what” she mumbled to herself as she scooted herself to the edge of the bed she buttoned up the jacket she was wearing noticing that she was naked. Her body was still covered in bruises and cuts Mia put her feet on the floor. She lifted herself off the bed. She took a deep breath as she jacket straighten out on her body. she felt her legs give out from under neath her. She was still to weak apparently. She had no idea what was going on. It was like falling in slow motion. 

Elijah was working on something in the other room just keeping an ear out for her just incase anything happened. He heard her mumble and then the nosies in the room. He heard her get up. He didn’t think anything of it. 

 

Mia hit the floor. She fell. She sighed as she sat there on the floor “what is happening, where am i” she wondered out loud not sure what happened from this morning not even changing back 

Elijah quickly ran upstairs as he heard her fall to the floor and sat looked at her as he knelt down next to her “You are okay” He said simply “you are here in my bedroom. You were kidnapped and they weakened you with WolfsBane which is why you are down here on the ground” 

 

“Are you kidding me. This whole thing is stupid. and you have to stop trying to save me and its like I'm always naked in front of you. Like what is this” she said as she got up well tried to and failed falling back over “DAMN IT” she like yelled 

Elijah caught her that time “Woah, okay enough with that.” he said as he lifted her up putting her back in the bed Mia sat on the bed and looked at him “as much as i love this jacket. can i get some clothes? like call my sisters and have them bring me something if i can’t leave”

“well you heal, here is the safest for you, so i can protect you” Elijah replied as he texted Rosie about clothes

“you can’t keep protecting me you don’t even know me” she said as she leaned against the headboard.

“I might not know you all that well, but i can tell you that for some unknown reason, i want to be close to you” Elijah replied “ill let you be” He said simply he didn’t want to fight with her “ill “ask your sister to bring you some clothes” he said as he fixed his suit and walked out of his room. Little did Mia know that Elijah knew just how her heart felt as he heard it increase in beats ever time he was near


End file.
